The Little Human
by OhSugarcookie
Summary: So, we saw what a little mermaid would do to walk on land, But what will happen when her daughter risks everything to be one with the sea. The story of ariel's daughtor's journey for love&adnventure. K  for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! First real story. Let's do this! Haha and I am a complete amateur, so sorry about all grammar mistakes that **_**will**_** probably happen. Also, I would adore any and all feedback/reviews. Help me improve and write better stories in the future.**

**Disclaimer: this should be obvious considering I'm here, but I do NOT own the little mermaid or any of its characters. =] **

"_Another party. Another night of small talk I won't remember in the morning, or even want to for that matter." _

I look up from my hands folded neatly on my lap and face the mirror. My black hair's messy and still in its permanent state of damp. My sky-blue eye's glazy and bored. My heart-shaped face that everyone says is "the spitting image of your mothers" staring back at me.

There's a knock on my door. "_Here we go."_

"You in there honey?" Goes the deep, familiar voice belonging to my father.

He slowly creeps open the door and walks in, relaxed and with a certain confidence he naturally just possesses.

Somehow he isn't calming like normal, maybe just annoying.

After stopping a moment, he says, "You look amazing, my sweet little birthday girl. Are you coming down to your party soon? You don't turn 16 every day!"

I look back to the mirror. My light blue corset dress hugging my body before floating out at the hip, my makeup thrown on last minute somehow working, and my favorite necklace I got from my grandfather when I was little sparkling in the light. Now if you just took away the crazy hair, bored expressions, and the overall look of dampness away, I would have maybe believed him. Maybe.

"Thanks dad, I'll be down in a moment."

"Oh don't rush her, now lets' fix that hair of yours" rings the gentle voice of my mother.

I turn around to see her standing in the doorway with that amused look of hers on her face. Her red hair pulled up into a bun and her favorite purple dress softly moving as she begins walking towards me.

"Oh, hey mom. And my hair's pretty hopeless, can't I leave it?"

She just giggles and starts brushing. "So, how's Troy?"

I turn completely red, like I usually do every time he's mentioned.

I've had a crush on Troy sense that amazing day when land and sea came together and we literally just swam into eachother. Having a relationship that's more than friends is impossible however. For the usual reasons, He's popular. I'm weird and the laughing stock of my aristocratic peers for good reason. Oh, and he happens to be a mermaid, which I clearly am not. Yeah, just the usual. But hey, a girl can dream. Right?

"Mooom! Haha"

"So he's doing well I take it?"

We both laugh. My mom isn't adored by everyone in the kingdom and beyond for nothing. She really can calm a person down and make you feel special.

"So Melody, ready to face some legged friends now?" She cheerfully asks while tucking the last strand into place.

That lady can do wonders with hair.

"Gee, can't wait." I say, annoyance creeping back.

I hate feeling like such an outcast here. When I'm in the water, I'm free.

I swim with the fishes, breath the fresh air, and visit with the merfolk like my grandfather, Triton himself, and, of course, Troy. We all met up in the garden cove that was dedicated to my grandmother located just down the beach from the castle.

But on land? I'm the freak that wishes she was a fish. The one no one ever sees and when they do she's always acting all jumpy. "Not fit for a future queen" is a common one around here.

So, as I walk down the grand staircase to the room of fake smiles and friends, I'm fighting the urge to turn and make a mad run for it.

"_It _IS_ my birthday after all. One night won't kill me."_

I reach the bottom and Faro, the leader royal jerk himself, walks up and holds out his hand for a dance.

"You look amazing tonight, but who need to waste time talking on a night like tonight. Shall we dance?" He asks in his cocky, slow voice. His smile is too fake, but I can't be rude to a diplomat's prized sun.

I take his hand fighting every urge to slap it away, and we walk out to the dance floor. All eyes on us.

"_Let the party begin…"_

So, how do you think I did?

Remember to review! Please. hah


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I was surprised they were so encouraging. Hope I don't disappoint! :]**

**Disclaimer: this should be obvious considering I'm here, but I do NOT own the little mermaid or any of its characters. =] **

"_Let the party begin…"_

I walk slowly by my smug partner's side to the center of the ballroom floor; regretting wearing heals every step of the way.

He suddenly spins me around to face him as the slow music begins.

He does nothing fancy, which I'm grateful for, even if it's because everyone knows I was born with two left feet and he probably is just avoiding a stubbed toe or two.

As we sway, I glance up at his face. He's busy looking around the room for whatever reason, so I take the chance to study his face.

He certainly isn't the little, cubby, round-faced kid who used to wave a dead fish in my face to get me to cry. He has a strong square jaw, intense green eyes that compliment his yellow noblemen suit he has on, chocolate brown hair hanging in a loose ponytail down his neck, and the same dimples from when he was young, even if the smile has turned fake and cold.

He looks down amused, I look away embarrassed and turning a light shade of pink.

"_Of course he caught me. That probably bumped up his ego another notch too high, but why does his smile seem less fake? Maybe he's getting better at hiding it."_

The music decrescendos into silence, and the dance ends. He asks for another, but I use my red face as an excuse to need to cool off.

He agrees with that same amused smile creeping back onto his face.

I couldn't get out of there any faster without making a run for it.

Once on the quiet, empty balcony facing the ocean, I look up. It is such a pretty nighttime sky. Each star is shining and dancing away in the nighttime sky. And the moon is full and bright. I glance down at its reflection in the water.

I start to daydream my usual dream of swimming to Atlantica and living in the golden castle my mother used to describe to me. To this day I wondered why she wanted to be human so bad, even before she met my father.

I still refuse to believe someone as loved as my mother could have ever been an outcast like me.

I snap back to reality with a jolt. I look around alarmed and can only make out a familiar figure floating in the water, a figure that had the nerve to splash me with water when I was having such a nice dream.

"Troy, what do you think you're doing? " I ask him in my harshest whisper I could manage without bringing attention to myself.

He is gorgeous. Wet golden hair framing his handsome face, lapis-blue eyes playfully looking up at me, crooked smile spreading across his face, broad shoulders poking out of the water and his emerald green tail hidden under the waves.

"Couldn't sleep, must be some losers birthday party or something."

"Oh, clearly. Complete loser's." I laugh.

"_Why is it only him who can make me forget all my problems within a minute?"_

"Haha well then, mind getting the loser birthday girl down here? I have something to tell her."

As I start walking down the pearl white stairs to where it meets the ocean I playfully say, "I'll see what I can do."

When I reach the bottom of the steps, I notice his too-cheesy smile. Something's up.

Before I have a chance to speak, he quietly asks, "What would I do if I said I could make you a mermaid?"

"_That's all? Just a silly joke?"_

I try to hide my disappointment. "Then I would say you're crazy and call it a night. Simple."

"hmm, the what do you suppose I do with this?"

He pulls up a bottle with a pinkish liquid inside. It's faintly glowing and looks magical.

I can't hide my curiosity, "what's that?"

"Promise not to say I'm crazy?"

"I promise."

"It's a potion that I… 'borrowed' from Clarissa the potion maker. It will turn you into a mermaid for an hour. You can stop zoning out about Atlantica and actually see it. Me being your escort, naturally."

"_Well, what's life without a little adventure? If something goes wrong I'm sure Troy will save me. Plus, I'm in no mood for more torture, Aka noble-filled birthday parties."_

"Ok, I'll try. You better not be playing some mean joke."

He gives me his best attempt of an innocent look and says, "me? Play a mean joke? And on you? Never." As he holds out is hand.

I drink the sickenly sweet, sticky liquid and everything goes black.

When I open my eyes, I see his. His beautiful eyes peering down into mine as if he could see right through me.

"You know, mermaid looks good on you. Better than those poofy dresses anyways."

My head snaps up, almost banging into his in the process and there it is. It's a pearlish-pink tail with little streaks of gold mixed in here and there. I also have pink seashells covering my chest.

"_Most comfortable bra I've ever had."_

I flip up my new fin and the biggest smile starts growing on my face. I look up to Troy, feeling more comfortable than I thought I'd ever be in just a bra and no pants and notice he's looking at me with the most amused-et-gentle look I've ever seen him give.

"_I must be acting funny, but this is a big dig deal. I'm a_ mermaid_!"_

He quickly snaps out of it and slowly guides me from the rock into the water.

"So, Mrs. Mermaid-for-an-hour, shall we begin your tour?"

He takes my hand and slowly dive into the water below, side-by-side.

~ **Sorry these are short. I have one too many AP classes and don't seem to have time to write super long chapters, next one will be longer. Promise.**

**Remember to… REVIEW! Haha I want to improve and would love your feedback/ know our even reading. d:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far, they really mean a lot. Now let's get this party started:]**

**Disclaimer: this should be obvious considering I'm here, but I do NOT own the little mermaid or any of its characters. =] **

He takes my hand and slowly dive into the water below, side-by-side.

Leaving the safety of my house, mother, and legs behind, I swim freely and get that little buzz of nervous anticipation.

You'd imagine the ocean waters to be dark and cold. Scary and lonely.

But it's normal. Not cold, nor warm.

The only warm thing is my hand, fitting softly into my guide's warm, big hands, and when I'm by his side, nothing's scary.

The light from the moon is softly lighting up the ocean floor.

All is quiet and serene.

Two little sliver fish are swimming the bottom a short distance away laughing.

Moon light lighting them up and making me smile.

"_How sweet, wonder if they are on a date. Do fish have dates? And they were laughing? A date, huh… wait."_

I look over at troy. His hair's moving slowly as he swims silently, all the shades of gold lit up with moonlight. His eyes set on the path ahead. And a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Then I look to our interlocked hands.

I blush, like usual. And quickly look back.

The laughing fish are gone, somewhere in the coral reef below us.

My body continues to gracefully swim forward like I've been doing this all my life, and in the distance I see a soft glow.

We swim on. My anticipation quickly grows with every stroke of my tail.

The glow gets slowly brighter. And then I see something, something solid and gold.

"_Is that the top of a tower? That means…"_

My body automatically rushes forward. Troy easily catches up and starts laughing.

I stop dead in my tracks.

"_There it is."_

"Here we are my lady, Atlanica itself. Now stop gawking and lets swim."

I don't move, speak, or even look at him.

My eyes are set on what's before me.

He just laughs his adorable laugh, rolls his eyes and pulls me along through town as my sight is glued to the tall golden castle, far more beautiful, and magnificent, and breath-taking, and well, ANYTHING I've seen before!

The sweetest smell engulfs me and takes me out of my trance.

"_There's smells underwater? Cool"_

I swim towards the smell and see a house resting at the bottom of the seafloor, and there's muffled music coming from the house and lights coming up through under the door.

I sneak closer and the door opens with a rush of music and smells.

A mermaid comes out. She had rusty red hear in a long braid and heavy makeup.

I look to the door.

"_Should I even go? I mean, I've been a mermaid, what? Only four minutes? I won't fit in."_

This whole night has been an adventure, so why play it safe now?

"Here goes nothing" I whisper to myself.

As I swim in the music's loud and I can feel the bass sounds pumping. There's food all around and many merpeople my age dancing, flirting, one's passed out, and all are having a blast.

I take a "step" in and the one rugged-in-a-cute-way guy with dirty blonde hair swims up.

"Hey there, new girl. I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'd be surprised if you did." I answer slyly.

"_What's come over me? I've never been this confident before."_

He laughs and offers me some food.

Which I say yes to, for a girls got to eat sometime ya know?

"I'm Michael by the way."

"Melody."

"What a beautiful name. Well, it's very nice to meet you melody."

After a short laugh I simply say, "ditto."

"_why am I so lame sometimes?"_

As we beginning swimming over to food, I start bouncing to the beat.

Michael turns and laughs some more, "Food can wait. I don't mind dancing."

We dance and a bunch of merpeople and fish joined in. I'm having a blast and realized something.

Having two left feet no longer applies when you have a fin.

I throw my hands in the air and someone grabs my wrist.

I spin around to see his face eight inches from mine. There's sweat on his forehead and his mouth is in a hard line, but his eyes look full of relief. His chest was moving up and down slowly with big breaths.

Was he dancing to hard?

Between breaths he pants, "What. Are. You. Doing. Leaving. Me. Like… that?"

I suddenly realized that when I came over he wasn't by my side. He must have been so worried!

Before I could apologize I hear, "It's Troy!" and before I know it, he is surrounded. I move back a little and watch.

Not one smile is fake, not one person is obligated to talk to him, and not a person here would leave him alone in the middle of the street, except me, of course.

I'm reminded of the harsh difference between us.

Him being popular, me being an outcast.

"_Why would someone like that have to be stuck babysitting a person like me when he could be having fun with friends?"_

I whisper, "I'm so sorry." and turn to leave when a hand shoots out and blacks my path by hitting wall right by my head.

Scared, I push my back against the wall and focus on who's hand this was.

I look up and see Michael leaning over me.

"Look, babe. Just because your little crush over there is preoccupied doesn't mean you have to leave. We could have our own party. Let troy have his fun with his girl of the night, and you can be my girl, period."

"_Wait, girl of the night? And his girl? This is happening way to fast, and why Michael acting so weird. I just want to go home!"_

These thoughts were screaming in my head, but all I heard come from my lips is a tiny little voice. A voice calling for troy.

Michael moves in closer, takes my jaw and leans in.

I tightly close my eyes as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"_My first kiss. Why does it have to be like this?"_

Right before our lips meet, there's a shift in the water. Then, nothing.

I open my eyes to see Troy's defined back. His hair is still moving after he pushed Michael away.

Michael gets up, snarls at us, says we'll regret this and swims away.

The partiers don't miss a beat. "OW OW!", "YOU SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS" and "PRINCE TROY SAVING THE DAMSLE. OO LALA!"s ring out throughout the group. And then all get back to their party.

Troy does even reply, he turns and grabs my shoulders.

"You, Melody, make things difficult. Are you all right?"

Im not sure if it was the relief or what, but I start crying and mumble the best, "thank you and im sorry. So so sorry." I could muster.

He smiles, pushes some hair out of my face and takes my hand.

"Here, I want to show you something special."

We swim out into the night, his grip strong.

I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. I have no problem with it though, I love the feel of his warm hands around mine.

"Wait here" he suddenly says.

He goes behind me and puts his hands over my eyes.

I feel him guiding me and don't feel worried at all.

Suddenly his hand are gone and I'm looking over the amazing view of Atlantica. We are up on a tall hill and you could see the town, castle, surrounding coral reefs, and endless blue ocean clearly.

We sit and lean on a smooth rock facing the view.

There we talk and chat away. I suddenly feel tired and weak.

Before I know it, my head has found a spot on his shoulder and his arm found a way around my body and held me tight.

I have never been more comfortable in my life. All my worries float away with the currents and I doze off.

The light hits my eyes, and I wake up.

My head is on Troy's chest. I hear his heart beat and feel his breaths.

After realizing where I am, I shoot up and look down to my sleeping prince.

The sun is slightly lighting him up and he looks amazing, Hair messy, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open.

I lean over him, brush off a small piece of seaweed on his cheek, and kiss his forhead.

I think over the nights events and without even realizing it, "I love you." escapes my lips.

"I love you too." He replies as his eyes slowly open and catches mine. I turn probably the deepest shed of red imaginable as he lays there smiling.

He pushes my hair behind my ear and smiles.

"you shouldn't go kissing defenseless guy like that."

He looks right at me with those blue eyes of his and says, "You're so beautiful."

To this and smile and say, "I'm so happy I'm here with you. Wait. I'm still here with you. Troy it's morning."

"Why yes, yes it is and I'm happy you're here too." He laughs.

"Troy, it's morning. Why am I still a mermaid?"

**Dun Dun Dunnn. Haha thanks for reading and remember to review. Also, I made this longer and tried to fit more stuff in this chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Authors note!

**Authors note!**

Sorry about fake excitement there. Here's the thing, I decided to challenge myself this year and have one to many AP classes going on, so I've had nothing but tests and packets and notes and studying and repeating that order this week. Crazy man, I'm exhausted.

B**UT! **

I am half way done with writing the next chapter. Thank you for all the supportive reviews, they mean so much to me. And I will for sure finish before the weekend and then try my best to get another chapter after that this weekend between work. Im cool and have 2 jobs, soo no promises.

Anywho, there's my little note and you'll be hearing from me again, soon. ;)

But Now, its midnight here.. so I'm off to bed.

Byee and sweet dreams 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I have to have one of these for everyone? Anywho, I do NOT own any the story or any of the characters in the little mermaid. Obviously.**

"Troy, it's morning. Why am I still a mermaid?"

We sat there, staring at each other, completely dumbfounded.

The romantic atmosphere grew dark and it was as if time slowed.

"Troy, what happened?"

I know he probably doesn't know the answer, but I'm worried now. And I want answers.

Troy shoots up, and before I can even say a word more.

He grabs my hand and starts swimming. I can tell he's worried over what's happening to me too.

The town is now busy with all colors and sorts of merpeople shopping, working, laughing, eating, meeting friends, and staring at us as we zipped by.

It's a whole new town, a fun and lively place.

The town gets darker and less populated as we swim on and I'm squeezing Troy's hand so hard, he's probably losing circulation. If I wasn't so worried, I'd probably apologize, multiple times.

We arrive at this grey, tear-shaped house on the outskirts of town. Brown plants and lack of creatures of any sort only continue to add stress to the situation.

We stop in front of the big, rickety door and stare at it as if we could will it to open or something.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.

Then the door suddenly starts to open

"_It did it. I must be magical! Yes! My day's starting to brighten up a little bit."_

I then notice the light green hand pulling the door open.

"_well, there goes that theory. Great. Here goes nothing."_

A women steps forward. She's beautiful. To be honest, I was expecting an octopus-looking thing like the one from my mother's stories, not this goddess of a mermaid floating before me.

She has a slender heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, little nose, black hair loosely curling its way to her hips, full red lips, and big carmel colored eyes framed by full pitch-black eyelashes. Her tail is silver, but when light hits it just right, it displays a rainbow of color. At the base of the fin is a little golden bracelet to flowing about as gracefully as she did.

Suddenly I hear her angelic voice ring, "Oh my, I wasn't expecting such adorable company this morning. I'm sure you aren't here to simply chat about the weather. I'm Evangeline the local potion maker, how may I help you? "

The smile of this lady stuns even more than the face.

"I..uh..well… hello."

Her laugh is angelic. My blush is obvious.

Troy's voice is assertive and cuts through her laughter.

"There was a problem with a potion; she's a human by birth. She was meant to be a mermaid for an hour, but we fell asleep and woke up hours later and… well, I'm sure you can guess the problem. So we came straight here. "

She smiles a knowing-yet-amused smile while glancing at our hands, still intertwined.

I loosen my grip, but he tightens his. No escaping this. Even though it's embarrassing, I can't help but feel a little tingle of happiness.

"Well, I'm guessing you didn't swim miles to a crazy sea witch to get this, and that the potion is mine. The thing is, I do not remember selling any transformation magic to such a cute little boy." She smoothly says while pinching his cheek with her thin, delicate fingers.

"I stole it. I didn't have any money and did it off an impulse to let her see this place. I will except any punishment, but please help her get home safe and turned back. She didn't know."

I look at him, and he is bowing his head and seems to be frightened.

"_Why is he acting this way, it's rude. Evangeline seems to be so nice too."_

I look back and I can't believe my eyes.

Her soft lips are pulled back it a twistedly evil smile, her eyes turning reddish and squinting, nose crinkling, and hair blowing around from an unseen current.

I feel the urge to run, my mind screaming run, but my tail remains still.

"_Such an evil look, it's somehow drawing me in. I don't understand."_

With a squeeze of my hand I snap out of my trance just before a slightly darkened angelic voice chimes in.

"Oh, don't make me laugh. Just so she could see Atlantica, you risk my wrath? Stupid, stupid boy."

She starts pacing.

" I know the potion you took too. It came from the back room, by the open window, correct?"

Troy nods, her smile grows.

"Stupid boy. Those were contract only potions. While stealing, even for one's clueless girlfriend, one should probably have an idea what they are taking."

"Contract?" I hear a small voice, my voice ask.

"Why yes, melody. The same kind of magic your mother used to be with your father. 3 days to get true loves kiss or turn to foam. She almost destroyed the whole bloody ocean! But she was a silly love-stuck child, like you are. However, you didn't make a contract.

"_She knows me and my mom already? How?"_

My thoughts are interrupted by her now haunting voice.

"You have a day from when potion took place, and you _will _become foam, my dear. I hope you realize that."

Her eyes are void of emotion, staring into my soul.

My cheeks turn wet as the tears start running.

"_What, I'm going to _die_? I just wanted to see Atlantica. I wanted to be a mermaid. I wanted time to be with Troy. I wanted to belong. But dying for it? It's not fair!"_

"I didn't know, please, PLEASE help her. I will take the punishment in her place. She didn't know!"

Troy looks on the verge of tears, eyes pleading. His voice shaking.

"Now, now child. Let me finish. You see, I'm a nice lady. How does this sound? I will let you go home to your castle, parties, friends and mommy. You wont change to foam and be a loved little girl. I will also make you loved by all, no more teasing ever. In return, however, cutie pie over here will turn to foam. All, including you, will forget his existence. There will be no pain, you won't even know."

"NO!" I yell.

She continues as if not even hearing my outburst, "Or you remain a mermaid, forever. Troy over here will live a long, happy life. There is a catch though, for I don't appreciate my goods be stolen. Melody, if you choose this, all will forget you. Your mother, father, friends, and your little love over here, all of them will forget you completely. You will remember, and you will suffer the burden of ultimate denial. Now, which do you choose?"

I think of my family, the magical night with troy, all the laughter, the feeling of lying on the sand, my home and the feelings of belonging.

"_If it means he lives, there is only one choice… "_

I turn, kiss Tory's cheek and whisper in his ear, "I will always love you. Be happy."

His eyes grow so lonely and hurt as he whispers, "No, Melody, please, Don't."

But mind is set. I really will miss it all.

I straighten myself, trying to look as confident and certain as I was with my decision.

Troy grabs my shoulders and spins me towards him. His voice is louder.

"Don't do this! It's Ok, forget about me and move on. The day went out of control but it's my fault. Are you even listening Melody? Don't do it!"

I turn my head to Evangeline, ignore his plea, nod, and say, "Im sure my choice is clear. I accept your second offer."

Troy is yelling, but I feel oddly content with my answer and I don't listen. I simply turn to him, take in those dazzling blue eyes that have always captivated me, the shape of his lips as they moved, his messy hair, his sent, his voice, his _everything_. I'll miss him, but he will live.

For that, I'm grateful.

"I love you. Goodbye."

I smile as the coldness overtakes my body and all goes black.

**Sorry that took forever. Hope you liked it. The drama! Haha remember to review and the next chapter won't take so long, promiseee. : ] **

**Remember to REVEIW! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I have to have one of these for everyone? Anywho, I do NOT own any the story or any of the characters in the little mermaid. Obviously.**

**New chapter.. been a while. Home you enjoy :D **

"_I love you. Goodbye."_

_I smile as the coldness overtakes my body and all goes black._

It's quiet. No wind, no movement, no life. I open my eyes and all I see is the ocean floor engulfed by the ocean blue.

I gaze to the distorted image of the sun above and think of what just happened.

"_I should be happy right now. I saved his life and I'm a mermaid."_

"I'm happy, right?"

"Well, you don't seem very happy."

I jump and spin around.

There before me is a mermaid. She has a shimmering sliver tail, smooth pale skin, and long flowing black hair. Mysterious honey colored eyes stare at me located above high gorgous cheekbones and her ruby red lips revel a little smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

She is so pretty. I was in awe. Too stunned to even speak.

I just stood there, taking in the image.

"Haha hello? Anyone in there?" The girls melodic voice goes. She sounds like a pixie when she laughs.

"Oh, uh, hello. I'm sorry I was just… talking to myself. Uhm, yeah. I'm Melody. I'm kind of new around here."

"haha I can see that. I'm Tucuxi, but everyone calls me zee. Easier pronounce it that way I guess. Anyways, it's nice to meet you melody. So, you said your new here, correct? "

"Nice to meet you, zee. And yes, that's correct."

"Judging by your stunned expression and the fact you're laying around on the outskirts of town talking to the sky, I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay."

I immediately blush a deep red.

"Thought so. How about staying at my place? There's an extra room. It's not big, but will do until you can get up on your fin again."

"Wait, you know nothing about me, or of my past. Plus, I do not wish to cause you trouble."

"Hey, the past is the past. As long as you aren't a serial killer, I think we are good. And I could use the company. So, you coming or not?"

I smile and follow. Where else is there to go?

We swim into the market place, and it is bustling with life. A musician is playing in the distance, people laughing, salespeople working the crowd, and a little girl trying to convince her mom to get her ice cream.

Zee's voice snaps me back to the present.

"Do you always swim this slow? My goodness girl. What, never been to a market before?"

She turned and picked up pace, not even waiting for an answer.

I just smile, catch up, and look back at the simply wonderful scene all around me.

I've never been to the market on land before, only gazed at it from my window in the castle. "I would cause too much of a scene" they'd tell me. So, I spent my time in the water or locked up in the castle, only leaving to go to the occasional ball or tea party at some distant palace.

We leave the market area and turn onto a friendly little street. At the end of it is a small house with seaweed crawling up side like ivory.

It's adorable.

"Home, sweet home. Don't be shy and come on in. It's plain, but I never spend much time here. Sorry."

The inside is simple. There's a living room with a small grey-blue couch, a cozy kitchen/eating area just beyond it, a master bedroom off to the side and down the shot hallway, and a small staircase that leads up to my small room at the top.

"Oh, I love it. It's really nice. So, what do you do most of the time?"

"Me? I work as a violinist up in the castle. We love music here and the job pays well. Do you play music? Because I refuse to let you lay around here doing nothing. Maybe I could get you an audition."

"Oh, I don't. I do like baking however. Me and my mom used to bake together all the time. People always loved my cooking."

I think back to those late stormy nights, cooking up fun treats with my mother. I really do miss her.

"What's wrong dear?"

I wipe the frown off my face and ask about bakeries in town.

Zee tells me of this cute little bakery in town, The sugar shack, before going off to rehearsal. She can take a hint and doesn't pry, I like this girl.

I follow her directions and, like the talented person I am, get lost.

"_Of course this would happen to me."_

"Hey, you ok? You seem kinda lost."

I look over to the warm voice.

It's them. Those lapis blue eyes. Those eyes I love, crave, need, miss. They are looking at me in that familiar way.

I want to scream his name and hug him, never letting go. Im stopped by his voice again.

"Where are you trying to get to? You seem new. I'm troy, and you are?"

I can basically hear my heart shatter at this point.

"_That's right, he doesn't know me. And what would I say? 'Hi, I'm melody. You know, that human girl you turned into a mermaid. Yeah, we are in love and spent last night together wrapped in each other's arms. But then there was this witch and now you don't remember me. But I love you troy, and I have for many years. Take me back.' Yeah, because that's completely sane. Not." _

"I-I'm melody. Th-th-the s-sugar shack. I'm lost. " I manage to mumbled stupidly.

He laughs his wonderful laugh and points behind me. Just go down about a block, it's on the corner. You must of swam right past it, silly. I gotta go, it was nice meeting you. See ya!"

Just like that, he's gone.

I basically crawl back to the bakery. Once inside I put on my best fake smile and ask the register guy for the head baker. He disappears into the back and then out comes the old man. He has a full white beard and the biggest smile. Long white hair and a pumpkin colored tail.

"Hi there little lady, how may I help you?" His warm, inviting voice asks.

I explain that I'm new to town and desperately need a job, how I love to bake, and that I love this cute bakery.

He smiles and says he'll see me tomorrow morning.

And so begins my life as a mermaid.

Days turn to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. I've been a mermaid for two years now. Im an adult, working full time at the bakery, and still living with Zee. Me and zee have become best friends and I'm happy. I still have my moments, late at night, when I shed a tear for my lost loved ones, but I'm grateful for a new job, life, and honest friend.

It's a day like any other as I'm sitting at the counter, waiting for a customer. Mondays are some of the slowest days we have for business. I then hear the bell ring and look up to greet our customers.

I first only notice Zee. She smiles and waves. After I wave back, she turns to her friend and takes his hand. She can be quite the flirt, I just wonder which cute, random boy is under her spell now. Poor guy.

As they turn to come over, my heart stops. Time takes a break and it's like a slow motion movie moment. Dramatic music, darkening room, heart racing, and lump it the throat, burning blush. Yeah, it's all there. I want to run, or stay, or hide, or… something.

All I can do is stare. Stare at the "poor boy" under Zee's spell, the poor boy who is holding her hand, the poor boy who can't keep his eyes off her, the poor boy I love with all my heart and haven't seen in two years. Out of all the guys, why troy?

"Hey Mel! This is troy. I met him on the way here and he's super nice. We got to talking and decided we both could use a good muffin. Care to help us out? "

"Oh, uh, sure. Of course. A muffin. Yeah. Wh-What kind?"

"You ok? And I'm surprised you have to ask, double chocolate chip, naturally."

It's a wonder this girl stays so thin.

"Of course. And you, Troy?"

Saying his name makes the lump in my throat double in size.

He finally looks to me. "Oh, you were that lost girl. Glad you found you way."'

"_He remembers me from that time? I'm so happy!"_

"And let's see, what do you suggest muffin wise?"

I answer without hesitation, "Blueberry."

He loved my blueberry muffins. Always did. The pig would eat four in one sitting before I even finished my first.

"Sounds really good, I love blueberries. I'll have one of those."

That smile makes my heart melt.

After ringing them up, they start to leave. When they get to door zee whispers something to him and comes back to me as he steps out.

"So, this boy is mega-hot. I think we'll stop by our place so I can "get my purse" haha don't wait up. We should be gone before you get home from work. Wish me luck. Lova ya!"

And with that she's gone.

All I could think about was what happened, why it happened, and how I shouldn't be mad at her. I never told her of my past. Only that I came far away and no one knows of me anymore.

She never knew I loved Troy or how I miss him so unbearably much at times. So, I shouldn't be angry with her, but I am. For the first time, I absolutely hate her.

On my way home, I could think of nothing else than what they probably have done. Zee is the master with guys, and can get them to do anything for her if she so wished it.

I arrived at the house all too soon. It seemed quiet, so I was hopeful they just moved on.

Wrong.

When I opened the door, there they were. On the couch. Kissing.

And I, for the first time in two years, felt completely and utterly alone in the world.

I turned and darted away, knowing exactly where I must go.

**You like? And im SOOOOO sorry for the ridiculous wait on this. Life got hectic there… gotta love school, sports, job, and illness. Yeahh buddy. 3 **

**Next one coming out SOON. School gave me a break on the crazy homework and I'm on break. I promise a little more will happen. Something good. **

**OH! And REVIEW! I want to know if people are even reading this thing. Haha and all opinions help. I want to improve my writing for future. **

**THANKS! **


End file.
